wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seastorm
THIS IS SEAVIPER'S OC, SO NO STEALING, COPYING, OR USING WITHOUT PERMISSION OR YOU WILL GET EXPLODED ON! =Appearance= Seastorm is a male light blue SeaWing with a strong tail. His underscales, stripes, webbing, and wing membranes are a dark light blue. His claws are pearl black and his eyes are a light blue-blue mix. His horns are the same color as his horns with ocean blue rings on them. His stripes let off a blue glow. He has a thin build, agile, but not very strong. However, his tail is very powerful, opposing his thin build. His wings are normal sized, not to big or small. The webbing running down his back starts out small at his head, and becomes longer as it goes down his back. At the end of his tail is when it is the biggest, and it often flops over. His horns have elegant curves, a smooth upwards curve and a sharp downwards curve that then curves up. His claws are like fishhooks, and are slightly serrated at the points. His wing claws are also the same. His teeth are as white as snow, and has some scales that are the same color, and he also has the same color on the top part of his head. His wings are stronger than his arm and leg muscles, but weaker that his tail muscles. He also has a powerful bite and very sharp and pointy canines. =Personality= Seastorm has a tail that is 2x more powerful then an acual SeaWing's tail. However, it had weakened his muscles so he is a very fast swimmer but a weak flier and runner. He is also is married to Seaviper and they plan to have dragonets soon. He also is very helpful and kind. He recently found out that he was royal. He also enjoys art like Seaviper does, painting, drawing, carving, you name it, he likes it. He loves to go diving for pearls, and decorates himself with all the pearls, each a different color, but he mostly decorates himself with the blue pearls. He makes pearl jewelry for all the Royals and council members, to show their rank and importance to the tribe. He loves chatting with Seaviper, and talking about their unique quirks about themselves. He dislikes hybrids, just because of how odd-looking they tend to be. Ever since the freshwater SeaWings were wiped out and the attack on the Summer Palace, he has, like Seaviper, a strong hatred for most SkyWings. He is netural around SandWings, for they never really attacked anything belonging to the SeaWings. The same goes for the IceWings, but likes them more because they attacked the MudWings. He hates the MudWings for them helping on the attack on the Summer Palace, but not as much as SkyWings. =History= Like Seaviper, his egg was saved and brought to a nearby island after a shark attack on the royal hatchery. When he hatched, he realized that he and Seaviper had to survive on their own. He got his name when he went out hunting, and a violent storm came, but that didn't stop him from coming back. He named Seaviper after she fought off a snake that could swim. When they were 7, they decided to go out flying together. That was when a group of SeaWings that were out hunting found them, and when they saw their royal patterns, they brought them back to Queen Coral, who was happy. She taught them how go read and write, and Whirpool used to be their teacher for aquatic, until there was that incident with Anemone and the narwhal horn spear. Then they relied off their mother for aquatic. =Weapons= His very powerful tail, and his teeth and claws. =Quotes= "Hello, Seaviper!" "I love you, Seaviper." Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress